


The Quantum Adventures

by PatienceYieldsFocus



Series: The Quantum Adventures [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, WARNING: adventure theme be strong, not two days straight at least, quantum abyss, wrote this in like 2 days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatienceYieldsFocus/pseuds/PatienceYieldsFocus
Summary: According to theoretical physics, the Quantum Abyss was a section of space with severely warped space-time, caused by radiation from massive stars and other celestial bodies. And Shiro found himself teleported right into it. After almost four years of struggling to survive, though, he finds Keith, his mother Krolia and a space wolf.





	The Quantum Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One Summary:
> 
> The storm is coming closer, and Shiro needs to get back to his cabin. But after finding a wolf cub and an injured member of the Blade of Marmora, this might prove a bit of a challenge.

According to theoretical physics, the Quantum Abyss was a section of space with severely warped space-time, caused by radiation from massive stars and other celestial bodies. Despite having looked into the theory himself, Shiro had never thought he’d ever get there. However, after almost three or four years of living in a small, self-made cabin in an incredibly strange environment, he concluded the Black Lion must’ve sent him there.

He still didn’t know how to escape, or if he will ever do so. Despite that, he still tried to find a way. Of course, the harsh environment was a difficult obstacle to overcome. He didn’t think a day went by where he didn’t thank his fourteen-year-old self for signing up for survival camps, hoping it might come in handy someday. It sure as heck was useful to him now. He was also sure he hadn’t gone a day without thinking about the others possibly still somewhere in the Castle of Lions, maybe even looking for him.

Another thing that worried him was his hair wasn't getting any longer and he didn't seem to get any older. He started to wonder if this was because the Quantum Abyss didn't rely on time. Was time going faster for him? Or maybe even slower? Were the others okay? Did they win the war yet? Who was the Black Paladin? He’d asked Keith to lead, but did Black end up choosing him? Were they even still alive?

  
No matter what he did, those thoughts refused to leave and made it hard when he tried to relax for a bit. Meditation helped with many things. Silencing your worst thoughts, preventing anxiety attacks, and even connecting to your lion.

Unfortunately, Shiro hadn’t gotten much sign Black could hear him from this far. He guessed the radiation from those stars had to be interfering with the connection, or else he shouldn’t be having a problem.

_Unless Zarkon took control._

No, Shiro thought hard. Zarkon was gone. They defeated him. The rest of the Empire still had to be dealt with, but Zarkon was gone.

_Or was he?_

Shiro got up from his bed, intending on just taking a walk. After a walk, he’d be fine. Putting on the armour plates on his undersuit, he left the cabin. The sky was a strange dark purple and spots of grey, signalling a Quantum Abyss grade storm. Those were never good to be caught in but was probably still far away by the looks of things. Usually, right before it hit, the clouds took on a greenish tinge, and the air all around him shone as if under a blacklight. Shiro still wasn’t entirely sure how that worked.

  
He’d spoken about it to himself out loud, hoping speaking would prevent him from going crazy in isolation. He tried to refrain from talking to anything inanimate, resisting the urges whenever they came. When the tendrils of loneliness became too much, he trained or built something new for the cabin or crafted new ideas on how to escape.

Sometimes he’d try to find new and more reliable ways to see which plants were safe to eat. He remembered last time he tried to cook meat he got violently ill. He ended up convincing himself he was dying. He didn’t want to risk that with plants as well. It was okay, though. He heard the vegetarianism was a healthier lifestyle anyway. So if he couldn’t get his mental health under control, then physical health was the next best thing.

On the worst of days, he kept doing stuff to keep his mind busy. Before he chose his spot here, he was sometimes caught in strange ‘time loops’ where he could see glimpses of his past and hints of the future. He was hidden from the blasts here since he chose a place full of mountains and trees. The blasts did not affect him too much, only giving him a sense of another person from his past nearby. He forced himself not to feel too comfortable in their presence as well.

He’d made it to the river, and looked back at the clouds. A greenish tinge was already starting to show. He had two full wooden tanks of water and two more full of plants back at the cabin, so he would be okay for however long the storm lasted. It was coming quicker than he’d thought. He needed to head back and close up the gazebo for whenever he needed to make a fire. He’d learned the hard way it was never a good idea to make a fire indoors. He almost set the cabin on fire, and he couldn’t get the smell of the food out for days. It started to stink after a while.

He turned back from the river and then stopped.

He listened carefully, certain he was finally snapping. Isolation had finally taken its toll, and he was going to be batshit crazy. There was no way he’d just heard that. After a moment of silence, Shiro let out a sigh. It was his imagination. He was going to be okay. Before he started to move, he heard it again. A soft whine, and sounded a lot like a young dog.

He turned around and scanned his surroundings. The whine came back, louder and more urgent. And much clearer.

If he was going crazy, then this was the best sign of it. However, if there was a Quantum Abyss dog nearby, it sounded like it needed help. He couldn’t just let an animal die in the coming storm. The rainstorms were always freezing, and the wind could be horrible as well. This section of the Abyss didn’t get the worst of the storms further away, which is why Shiro chose it, but he wouldn’t call the winds here a breeze at all.

Hating himself a little for this, he decided he needed to go and look for the dog to make sure it was okay. If there wasn’t one at all, then he’ll pull a tarantula and bury himself.

He heard another whine and followed the sound. He walked forward the opening of the nearby forest where he finally saw something small, blue and fluffy. As he got closer, he recognised it. A blue wolf cub. This was a bad sign. He prepared to turn back, knowing its mother must be close before he heard a rustling of the tall grass and the wolf whined at him, giving small yips, ears pulled back.

Something was wrong.

Shiro kneeled to the cub's level, “What is it, bud?” He asked.

The wolf whined again and jumped back away from his hand, going closer to the forest.

“You want me to follow?”

It whined and gave a jerk of its head as if it was nodding. He stood up again, “Lead the way.”

The cub took that as its cue to start running. Shiro tried to keep up with it, but it clearly knew its way around the forest. A few times, he almost tripped over a tree root or hit his head against a low branch. He thanked his teenage self yet again for the survival lessons. That was an excellent idea on his part. A few times, he lost sight of the cub, only to hear it bark (was this a dog or a wolf?) and found it again.

Finally, the cub seemed to slow down as they approached the bank of a stream. The cub whined anxiously as Shiro came closer, so he hurried his pace only to stop when he caught sight of what upset the wolf.

It had to be an illusion.

It looked like a person laying on the bank of the river. They were wearing familiar armour as well, but Shiro couldn’t place it. He knew for a fact he recognised this suit. The person - or alien, whatever - lay silently on the bank, and the realisation urged Shiro to move forward. He turned them onto their back. The suit was dripping wet, and a mask concealed their face. At the sight of the mask, something in his mind clicked. He knew this suit. This was a member of the Blade of Marmora. How did they get to the Quantum Abyss? He decided the question would have to get an answer later.

He had to see what was wrong.

The wolf cub whined again. The steady blacklight effect started on the grass already, and from the clouds, Shiro could see, the green tinge had already set in. The storm was close. He needed to start going home fast.

He heard the wolf whine again.

  
He couldn’t leave them. He didn’t want to leave them.

He had to bring them along then. He gently picked the Blade member up, then got to his feet. The cub stared up at him with wide, yellow eyes.

“C’mon, bud, I need to get your master to my place. A storm’s on its way.” He didn’t know whether or not the wolf understood him, but it followed Shiro anyway.

Shiro tried to keep track of the light around them. The trees steadily started to glow in purple and green hues, brightening faster and faster. The cold hit them instantly, and not too long after, there was a rumble of thunder in the clouds. It became clear they weren’t going to get back to his house if they didn’t have a short cut. He had to close up the gazebo before the storm hit and check on the injured Blade to see if he needed any specific healing herbs.

He tried to remember how long he had run after the wolf. Usually, he’d count, but he must’ve forgotten this time. He almost stopped walking when the weight shifted in his arms, and a groan came from the Blade, but they fell silent soon after and became still again. Shiro wondered if it would be much easier to wake them. They were pretty light but heavy enough to make his arms tired. If the Blade could walk, he could take them to his place a little faster.

Another rumble of thunder sounded, and the blacklight increased. There was no way to make it. He looked at the wolf cub who had its ears pulled back. Another rumble of thunder. That was usually the cue. The rain was going to start any minute now. The cold would increase; the rain would come down hard and soak them in seconds. Then their vision would be obscured, and they would slowly freeze. After all, that’s what almost happened to Shiro on Quantum Abyss Day Two.

Then he felt the wolf brush against his leg.

He wasn’t sure what happened next.

One moment he was standing in the forest, inches from their doom. And then the world became blinding white for a second before they appeared in a grassy meadow. In the distance, Shiro recognised his cabin. He heard the wolf whine and saw it stumble, but it caught its footing fast.

“You just… teleported us?”

The wolf gave a low growl and then sprinted for the cabin. Shiro snapped out of his stupor to follow it up the hill, shifting the Blade more comfortably in his arms. He hurried over to the cabin and opened the door. The wolf ran into the cabin first. Shiro closed the door behind him then walked over to the large bed on the other side of the room, gently placing the Blade member on the covers before he headed back to the door.

The gazebo had to come up before the storm. If the Blade ended up needing medicine, Shiro might have to cook something up, depending on what was wrong. He sucked badly as a cook, and apparently his time alone hadn’t taught him much, but he managed to find simple remedies and cures for several bites from animals and even for concussions. The wolf barked at him, jerking its head toward the Blade.

“I know, I know,” He reassured the animal, “I’ll be right back.”

He headed toward the door and closed up the gazebo right before the storm hit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Chapter Two will be up soon. I wrote this finished this while sick, so I don't know how good this actually is. Reviews are encouraged, critique is accepted.


End file.
